


You Deserve a Break, Kan.

by TheresAKayla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ass Play, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Humanstuck, Kankri in panties is the best Kankri, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresAKayla/pseuds/TheresAKayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is stressed over an exam that's coming up and Cronus knows just what he needs to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve a Break, Kan.

Cronus wasn’t sure what to expect when he moved in with his boyfriend Kankri in college. Kankri was majoring in Psychology, getting a minor in Human Rights. The boy was stressed twenty four seven and Cronus was there for him when he needed to be. Though Kankri was only 5’3, he stressed more than any kid Cronus had known in his entire life.

Cronus was majoring in Music Theory, which while it was stressful, he wasn’t freaking out nearly as much as Kan was all the time. He was pretty chill most of the time, but that’s the way he’d always been. Cronus and Kankri had decided at the beginning of their second year of college that it’d be easy just keeping a little apartment of their own to share. They were already going two years strong in their relationship, so they figured that it was time and it’d be a good way to save money.

Kankri worked a little restaurant in the afternoons, then in a cafe on the weekends. He made alright money, but if Cronus didn’t score so many gigs, he wouldn’t be able to survive on his own. Neither would Cronus though; they both made just enough to live happily together and get enough food whilst paying the rent. 

Cro had met Kankri in his last year of high school, when he’d moved from Brooklyn all the way to Florida. He moved back up to New York Shitty because that’s where Kankri wanted to study for school, and he was so set on the boy that he agreed to move up there with him as well, which he was so glad he decided to. He loved Kankri a lot, even if he didn’t say it much. His actions spoke a lot louder than he did, and it was helpful that Kankri was into his music too. He was better at expressing feelings that way. 

Living with Kankri this year was very different to just being on campus with him and having dorm rooms across the hall from each other. They actually shared a room, which Cronus was really surprised Kankri allowed. The other was very insecure about himself. He hadn’t seen Kankri naked fully until they moved in together and it had been by accident. Sure, they did stuff sexually, but it was more rutting through clothes to make Kankri comfortable. This year Cronus had definitely changed that though.

At home, the oversized red sweater came off the little cutie. He wore these leggings most of the time that clung to him in just the right ways. Cronus couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. He wore his tee-shirts around the house too. He wore them tied up in a little knot at the back, so his round hips were on display still. You couldn’t tell when Kankri was wearing his sweater, but damn did that kid have some ass. He was fucking adorable. He had these curvy hips and holy shit, Cronus didn’t know how he’d survived two years of dating the short boy without staring at his ass twenty four seven. He’d never gotten a chance to see the boy before they moved in together. 

Kankri was so comfortable at home. He almost always just wore the little panties and boy shorts that he liked to wear to bed, which shocked Cronus. The other trusted him not to do anything to him though, and he respected the rule. He didn’t do more than cuddling with him, even when he felt the need to only wear the underwear with the little bows and polka dots that Cronus so desperately wanted to tear off with his teeth. 

They had sex on New Years for the first time, which was exciting. Cronus was slow and soft, just as he needed to be. He’d still growled dirty words into the freshly fucked boy, which made his cheeks heat into a bright red that Cronus thought was beautiful. The first time they had sex was mind blowing; Kankri’s little hole was tight because he was a virgin and, though Cronus didn’t like to brag, he wasn’t lacking in size at all. His cock was well above average size, and Kankri seemed to have quite the size kink for someone who’d never had sex before. Cronus thought it was all the fanfiction he’d read, and he was right. The boy wasn’t too keen on talking about sex out loud, but he wrote fanfiction and read it almost every night before bed, which Cronus didn’t mind. Sometimes he’d sit there in bed with the other and wrap his arms around his tiny lover and run his eyes along the lines. He never read it because he didn’t follow any of the fandoms Kan was in, but he knew it kind of pleased the other to know he wasn’t bothering Cronus with the light or keeping him up. So he continued doing it. 

Kankri woke up in the mornings way before Cronus did. He had earlier classes than Cronus, so he made him breakfast and left it in the fridge before he left. Cronus usually made dinner, unless he had a late gig, so Kankri thought it was the least he could do. Cronus always brought him out lunch too. They met at one and went out somewhere or Cro brought them both sandwiches he made at home. 

 

Cronus arrived home on Thursday at elevenish, a small sigh of relief leaving his lips as soon as he walked through the door. It was the middle of January and he’d had to walk for forty minutes in the cold to get to the apartment. He would have taken the bus, but he figured the walk would be a nice thing. He was fucking wrong.

It didn’t matter though, he was home now and pretty ready to curl up with his baby boy in his bed. He wanted nothing more than to wrap the munchkin up in his arms and touch that perfect ass of his and maybe make out a bit before bed, if the boy hadn’t fallen asleep already.

He took off his shoes and his jacket, hanging it up neatly. Kankri got angry when he left it just anywhere, especially lately. There was a big test coming up for him in his Abnormal Psychology class. Cronus had every ounce of courage in the boy that he was going to pass it, but apparently the lesson was rather big and he’d been needing to study a lot more, which meant that the pile of cuddles that he spooned in bed with and spoke softly to in the dark about his beliefs turned into a ball of stress. He was cranky and snappy, which Cronus didn’t mind. He knew it was all the worry talking to him when he lashed out. Sometimes he’d get frustrated when the other would tell him off for merely trying to kiss him, especially if they were in public, but he did understand and got over it fairly quickly. He wasn’t one to hold a grudge, especially not with his boyfriend.

“Chief? You still up?” Cronus called as he walked down the hall. Only the kitchen light was on, which he noticed Kankri left on if he was running late. He put his guitar up against the wall, making sure it would stand there before shutting the light off in the kitchen and walking down the hall to their room.

Cracking open the door, he expected to see him all curled up on the bed. The little lights that Kankri insisted they hung up for decoration were still on, as well as the side lamp. Kan was wearing these cute little panties that hugged that bubble butt of his in just the right way. He could hear the little breaths he was taking, which told him he was asleep. He’d fallen asleep reading some type of notes, he noticed. He walked over silently and moved the pen from his face before any ink got on that soft skin of his. Cronus managed to remove the papers that were resting Kanny’s head as he slept out from under him. His hair was a mess and honestly, it was probably good that Kankri was sleeping. Kankri thought Cronus didn’t notice, but it’s hard to sleep when someone next to you isn’t sleeping, especially since Kanri moves about twenty million times a night when he’s trying to fall asleep. 

Sighing, Cronus turned his attention away from the papers that were a little crinkled now back to his slumbering boyfriend. He was wearing one of his shirts, which Cronus had gotten used to seeing when he came home. One of his shirts and those leggings- Kankri owned like five different pairs or something. 

He slipped his fingers over the delicate curves of the boys hips, not wanting to wake him up yet. He probably shouldn’t at all, but he was always selfish when it came to this boy. Besides, he was so stressed lately. Best way to get rid of stress was to get off. Kankri’s head was shoved in a book almost all of the free time he got this week. This test was important to him, to the point where he was losing sleep.

Cronus wondered if he’d eaten before he came home. He slipped the cute panties over the curve of the boys ass, slipping them down over his legs slowly, being careful. The boy was so exhausted he barely even reacted, just the slightest shift in his sleep. 

He dipped his fingers into the boys shirt, lifting it a little slowly. Kankri had knotted it so it was tight around the waist. His ass was always on display in those tight leggings. Little fucking cocktease, that’s what the kid was. Cronus got his shirt off too, which was a bit harder. He just liked seeing the others smooth skin. He had little freckles along his shoulder that Cronus loved to kiss when he was fucking into him.

Smirking, he spread the boys legs. He rubbed the backs of his hips a little, which were slightly chilly. Kankri’s legs were smooth against his rough hands as he spread them slightly. It’d been far too long since the last time they’d made love. He didn’t think he’d be able to savour the other like he wanted. He’d probably get too caught up in the moment and just end up fucking him roughly. Whatever happens happens though. 

Cronus began by kissing across his shoulders, right where the little freckles were, then down his spine, kissing every little bump of bone he passed, then pressing his lips to the little dimple in his back, which Kan only had one of. He bit down on it a little, his fingers dancing over his thighs slowly, thumbs rubbing small circles into his inner thighs as he made his way further down. 

He spread his cheeks a little and hummed, deciding first to move down further and sear little kisses against his perineum. He sucked against the area slightly, his tongue slipping out to gently move against the area, massaging it lightly. He could hear Kankri’s breath a little more heavily. He wasn’t awake yet, because he’d probably be yelling at him for waking up. The boy was in such a mood lately. He’d want to rip his head off. The thought just made him smirk, only urging him to continue on.  
He spread the other a bit more, his hands cupping around the boys ass and his thumbs lying close to his perky little hole. It’d be so tight… He could have just dived in right then if he wanted, after properly stretching him. He’d wake up in the middle of the process and whine at him. He’d just fuck him so hard he wouldn’t remember how to speak… It sounded like a good plan, but this was much more fun.

He began with light kisses, just peppering them over his hole and around. He squeezed his ass a little harder as he licked over the hole delicately, feeling it flutter slightly under his tongue. He could hear the small intake of breath that Kankri made in his sleep and he didn’t smirk as the other lifted his hips a little. He just continued, varying his kisses with little strokes of his tongue, not slipping inside of the other, just enjoying the fact that Kankri was all his.

Cronus could feel when Kankri began to wake up. The other first let out this noise. His voice had cracked and he began to tense under his fingers. Cronus just continued with the slow movements of his tongue, dipping it inside of the other and trying to keep his eyes on the boy under him in case he did end up freaking the fuck out. 

Kankri’s head darted up and he looked back at his boyfriend, his eyes drooping and a moan leaving his lips, high pitched and desperate. “Oh… Fuck, Cronus, I… Fuck. Why did you wake me up? I haven’t slept in fucking forever…” The other was pushing back against him, his back arching in the most beautiful way. Cronus slipped his tongue inside the other further, wiggling it around for a moment before pulling away.

“Just looked so pretty sleeping here, Kanny. Couldn’t help myself from taking a little taste of you, chief.” Cronus drawled a little, planting another kiss to his hole.  
“Cronus A-Ampora… Do you… Do you know how long it has been since I have slept? You selfish asshole! How dare you! I’m so tired from fucking studying from this bullshit test and you’re waking me up because you can’t help yourself! Ah!” Kankri tried to squirm away from Cronus, because he remembered what he was supposed to be doing before he fell asleep. Cronus was too quick though. 

He pulled himself in a new position, holding himself up enough to get a good angle at the boys hole. He gripped onto Kankri’s ass harder, pulling his hips up off the bed roughly and landing a hard spank to the right cheek, which made Kankri yelp before letting out a moan. “Listen, chief,” Cronus began, sitting up. “I know you’ve been stressed, and I’m trying to help you here, Kan. Look, this little hole has been just begging for some attention. You’ve been studying all week, chief, I think that you deserve a little treat.” He smirked.

The blush that landed on Kankri’s cheeks was enough to make Cronus continue. He didn’t go in slow again though. This time, he was quick with his movements. He pretty much attacked the boys hole, all kisses and tongue, fucking him open quickly with his tongue and listening to the other cry out and push back against his lips. Cronus rutted against the bed a little as he listened to the high pitched, desperate moans leaving his boyfriend. He let Kankri touch himself, wishing he could record the other as he grabbed his little pink cock and got himself off as he rimmed the boy the best he knew how to. He ran a hand down and cupped his balls, fondling the tight things and rubbing his thumb over the boys perineum in small circles. 

He knew Kankri was going to cum, he was only helping him with the process. “Oh! Oh… C-Cronus! Please! I-I… S-Stop! I’m going to cum!” His voice was cracking as he cried out, his hips pushing back, chest flush against the bed. He tensed and Cronus shoved his tongue as deep as he could, feeling the tight hole flutter around his taste buds as he came, smirking a little. He pulled back and wiped his mouth when Kankri was done, standing up. 

He grabbed Kan’s hips and flipped him over with a smirk, looking at him. He leaned down and lapped at the boys over sensitive tip. “C-Cronus!” The boy squeaked, his fingers tangling desperately into his hair. “S-Stop! T-Too much,” He was shuddering under Cronus. He moved away from his head, licking up the mess he’d made on his stomach and kissing him deeply. Kankri whined against his mouth, but complied, opening his mouth and letting Cronus’ tongue slip inside. 

He pulled back with a wet noise, “Do you like how you taste, chief? So sweet, huh? You’re such a fucking kiss ass, huh? Wanting to please me in every way you can? Good boy,” He purred lowly in his ear. “Such a good slut,” The word made a whimper come out of Kankri’s mouth and even though he’d just cum, his cock twitched.

Kankri was surprisingly quiet, other than his moans, during sex. He didn’t contribute much to conversation, which Cronus found surprising the first few times they had sex, considering the kid was such a loud mouth outside of bed. “Such a good boy,” Cronus purred into his ear slowly, kissing down the side of his neck, his fingers wrapping around his cock, which fit perfectly in his hands. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He muttered, meeting eyes with the other. The sight of his boyfriend’s eyes so doubled over in lust alone was enough to make Kankri moan, but the suggestion made him squirm. The boy nodded quickly, his heart hammering in his chest.

Cronus stood up and slipped his hands away from the boy. He moved away from the bed to grab the lube in one of their drawers. 

When he turned around, Kankri had his small fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly as he watched Cronus. Cronus let out a small growl, beginning to strip out of his clothes, his cock hard as he slipped off his jeans and boxers. He walked over quickly to the bed, slapping the others hand away, “None of that, Kanny.” He warned softly. “No more touching unless I give you permission, okay? You’re pretty little cock is only for me to touch for the rest of the night.” He mumbled lowly. He kissed his neck as he lubed up his cock.

Kankri pushed back a little, “Cronus, no! You need to stretch me. We shouldn’t even be doing this,” Kankri began, but Cronus let out a low growl and he shook his head.  
“You’re just begging for me to punish you? I bet you’ve missed this. I spent a long time stretching that pretty hole with my tongue. I think you just want something in there, huh? That greedy little hole.” He muttered, pushing Kan down a little, smirking. “Stay.”

Cronus grabbed out two ties, which were both his. He knew better than to fuck with Kankri’s, because even though the other said he didn’t mind, he knew that when he woke up, he muttered to himself about how he was late now that he needed to iron a stupid tie.

He tied both his hands to the bed. He did like when he sucked Kanny off and his hands pulled at his hair too tight, but he also liked being able to push him to where he was writhing and whining loudly. He liked being able to have the other beg for him, because it was too much. Cronus just stood there for a second and looked at his lover. He then grabbed his ankles and lifted them, exposing his little pink hole once again. He smirked, spanking his ass once, twice, three times before leaning down and beginning to lick up the mess from earlier. Kankri let out these little moans of delight with each spank. Such a little slut.

Cronus’ fingers danced up and pinched at his nipples, rolling them both between his fingers as he sucked his cock. Kankri watched, his eyes meeting with Cronus, little noises leaving his throat without him even noticing. His nipples were so sensitive. He arched his back a little, hips lifting a little. Cronus pushed them down and looked up at the other, licking over his slit a few times. “Please fuck me,” Kankri whined lowly, closing his eyes.

Cronus nodded. He wet his fingers with the lube, pushing two fingers inside because he could take it. It had been a while, but Kankri was a slut for pain and the burn from the stretch made his toes curl and made him gasp out. 

After a few minutes of Cronus sucking his cock slowly and stretching the boy open with another finger added, Cronus was just teasing that little spot inside the boy and making Kankri pull against the ties as he screamed out. 

He was nudging and rubbing against the little hot spot, making stars explode behind Kankri’s closed eyes. His thighs were pressing tight around Cro’s neck. He pulled away right before the other was about to cum, keeping an eye on his pretty balls and how they were twitching. 

Kankri let out a small whine when the other pulled his fingers away. “C-Cronus, why?” He said, his breaths harsh. “I-I need to cum.”

Cronus smirked, “Mmh. Well, chief, you’ll probably cum from me putting my cock in you.” He stroked himself a few times and groaned, “Going to pound you so hard, chief.” He lubed up his cock generously before pressing his head to the others tight hole.

Kankri looked so wrecked already. His hair was all over the place and he looked so tired. His mouth fell open when Cronus began to push in. Cronus was kind of big, which Kankri liked because he was a bit of a size queen. Cronus’ cock made him feel so full. He pushed his hips up a little, wanting more.

When Cronus was fully in the boy, he held himself there for a while. He pulled out slowly when Kankri began to beg for him to move, then he slammed his hips back to the others, listening to the satisfying slap of his hip bones against Kankri’s plush ass. 

He began to jackhammer his hips as quickly as he could, roughly slamming into the boy. He stopped halfway through to lift the others hips over his shoulders. As soon as he did, he hit that little spot dead on and the scream that left Kankri’s throat was music to Cronus’ ears. He got to hear good music all day, but the screams that came from Kanny’s throat as he came were golden. He continued to pound him through his orgasm. His back was arched and he was shaking, “C-Cronus! S-So much! T-Too hot… S-Stop,” He whined. 

He didn’t stop until he came, filling the boy and gently thrusting to ride it out. He untied the other and kissed his wrists before pulling out. Kankri’s eyes were drooping and he was panting a little, clearly exhausted.

Cronus cleaned the little guy up, dressing him in his clothes for the night after getting a warm towel and wiping him down. He kissed his lips gently and then curled up besides him in bed, holding him close.

Before they closed their eyes to sleep, Kankri muttered, “Thank you, Cronus.” 

Cronus grinned, “It was my pleasure, chief.”

As Cronus expected, Kankri passed his exam within the top ten of his class. They had lots of congratulatory sex afterwards and Cronus let Kanny ride him until he couldn’t think straight.


End file.
